Operation SHINCHAN
by Technomaru
Summary: Numbuh 3 introduces to Sector V the most naughty KND operative ever, her cousin Shinchan Nohara a.k.a. Numbuh 6969!


Codename Kids Next Door: operation S.H.I.N.C.H.A.N.

Silly

Hellraiser

Is

Numbuh 3's

Cousin

Has been

Acting

Naughty

AN: I do not own KND (if Mr. Warburton found out who I'm pairing the KND with, I'd be in big trouble) nor Crayon Shinchan. Yes I am aware of the fact that one of the French KND members is Numbuh 69. I'm not telling anyone what the number 69 means nor why I reference it in this fanfic. I'm taking a minor break from H.A.I.R. to present this humorous fanfic staring Japan's Numbuh 1 naughty boy, Shinchan Nohara!

The KND are in the main room as Numbuh 3 has a important announcement to make. Her cousin will be arriving, he is said to be the legendary Numbuh 6969, the only KND operative who single handedly defeated the Delightful Children from Down the Lane as well as the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain. Then all of a sudden a little 5 year old by arrives and says "YO!", the KND were shocked that Numbuh 6969 is a 5 year old boy and he then says "I'm Shinchan Nohara, I like coco biscuits and Bare Naked Ladies" and then Numbuh 2 says "you mean the band?" and then Shinchan replies "I never heard of the band" but then he sees Numbuh 5 and dashes towards her leg at the speed of light and says "Hiya baby, wanna ride on my Action Bastard Bike, do you like Inari Sushi? Numbuh 5 looks repulsed at Shinchan's actions and the KND stare coldly at Numbuh 3 who explains who Shinchan is.

Numbuh 3 explains "Shinchan or Numbuh 6969 is my Aunt Mitzy Nohara's son, that makes him my cousin, his extreme lust and energy made him part of the Kids Next Door and a very powerful agent, he became a member after easily defeating the Delightfuls, I don't like his behavior but I still love him" and she hugs Shinchan and shin kept repeating "she is my cousin, she is my cousin…" then Numbuh 1 asks how did he defeat the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

Shinchan then says "well it was months ago, when I was doing my usual thing (in flashback, Shinchan is seen looking around for pretty ladies to his on while he's eating coco biscuits) and then I see 3 weird boys in school uniforms..but 2 hotties in sailor suits. But then I remember them as the KND's greatest enemy and so I went up to them and yelled "YO! You're the adorable kids from down the block, sign my underwear! Write "Dear Shinchan, fair temperature!" and then they got mad and said something like "you rude disgusting boy, you are worse than then poor deluted Kids Next Door, we shall destroy you, and it's DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE!" and then I saw the blonde haired hottie and jumped towards her and said "hey baby! I got coco biscuits back at home, wanna ride home on my pimped up bike?" and then they all said "you vile child, you shall be destroyed for your lust" and as I dodged their laser shots I jumped into the middle of the weird boys and the hotties…and I showed them "my little elephant" and they got so shocked they temporarily became blind and then a truck suddenly hit them. After that, some blonde hair girl who called herself "Numbuh 362" saw my actions and made me a member of the Kids Next Door, I would like to hit on her but It might cost me my position."

Numbuh 4 says "you have a pet elephant? Can I see it?" and then Shinchan was about to pull down his pants till Numbuh 3 stopped him from doing anything and said "NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR SHINCHAN!" then Shinchan makes a sad face and then Numbuh 3 forgives him and hands him a Rainbow Monkey to hug but then he says "hey look cousin, I'm spanking my monkey!" and then Numbuh 3 says "what are ya? Count Spankulot?"

But then an alarm rings and it shows a bunch of female teen ninjas destroying a playground and then Numbuh 1 says "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" and then Shinchan shouts out "Chicks Next Door, Make out with me!" and then Numbuh 3 hits him with a "bashin' buddy Rainbow Monkey".

But when they go into the battle, the KND find themselves outnumbered by the teen ninjas but then Numbuh 3 pulls out a pet carrier and opens it, and then Shinchan jumps out of there and into the bosom into a blonde haired teen ninja and he says "hey baby, wanna pet my lil elephant" and she tosses him into another one and says "do you like bell peppers honey?" and after Shinchan jumps back, the song "hallelujah" plays in the background and he sees the evil teen ninjas as angels with wings, halos, and wearing bath towels. And so he yells out "FIST OF THE PLAYBOY! HIT ON PRETTY CHICKS" and one by one he starts hitting on the chicks until he sees their leader, Cree Lincoln, the former "Numbuh 11" and he says "WOW! You're hot, please sign my lil elephant!" and as he pulls down his pants and shows her his "lil elephant" she gets disgusted and yells out "is you crazy? I will not go near that!" and then he jumps to her bosoms and says "lets have some fun before the day ends" and kisses Cree on the lips till she panics and throws Shinchan to the crowd of Teen Ninjas as she flies away screaming "deal with this brat! I feel dirty, I need to take a shower!" and then in 5 seconds flat, the screaming girls go up to the KND and one of then says "please Mr. 1, we surrender, we'll be nice to you lil kids and serve you drinks, better yet just take us to your prison, anything to get away from that little freak" (sees Shinchan doing the "bootylicious faceless alien") PLEASE WITH RAINBOW MONKEYS ON TOP!" and then Numbuh 1 smirks and says "Ok, and another thing it's Numbuh 1, I'm not a Member of the Baroque Works!"

After that, Numbuh 1 then puts Shinchan to another test, to watch this T.A.P.E.

Terror

Appears when you

Push play and not

Eject

T.A.P.E. is a evil adult weapon that does terrible things to those who watch it in 7 days after viewing, Since you did many amazing accomplishments as a KND operative, I want you to take on whatever T.A.P.E. throws at you" and then Shinchan agrees and then as the KND leave the room, Numbuh 3 appears and says "I just wanna help you cousin, it was great that you saved us all but can you be less of a perv?" and then Shinchan says "ok cousin Kuki… I hope that tape Numbuh 1 left is "Catgirls gone wild" and then Numbuh 3 sweatdrops. As Shinchan puts the tape on, he sees a creepy image of a well and a seemingly dead girl rising from it and approaching the screen till the girl starts climbing out of the TV and when she looks up, she notices her face is on Shinchan's butt after he farts he says "my booty wanted to say hi" and Numbuh 3 giggles. Shinchan turns around and says "hiya baby! Wanna go to a Halloween party and carve pumpkins?" and then the ghost girl gets so scared and then before she tries to go back to the TV, Shinchan changes the channel and she ends up in a show that no evil spirit would ever want to end up… "Danny Phantom" and it shows Danny beating the ectoplasm out of Samara. After Shinchan turns off the TV, Numbuh 3 then hugs him and says "we did it! We got rid of that spooky ghost!"

The KND then decided to have a Slumber Party at Shinchan's house and he spanks a rainbow monkey again and they still don't find it funny. While they are sleeping, Shinchan wakes up as well as Numbuh 3 and then they see a shadowy figure breaking into a wall along with 2 girls and 5 kids together in a clump. When Shinchan goes up to the figure, he says "Hi Santa! I've been a good boy this year and I remembered to wipe my ass as I promised." And Numbuh 3 says "I don't think that's the real Santa Claus" and then Shinchan says "oh no stuff Sherlock!" and Numbuh 3 says "well you thought the scary shadow man was Santa first!" and then the shadowy figure stops their quarrel.

It turns out that it's Father. Father then says "so..you're the infamous Numbuh 6969, we meet at last, I heard many things about you from my assistants." Numbuh 3 then says "are you here to exterminate us in our sleep during our slumber party?" and Father says "actually, I've came…FOR HIM!" and he bursts into flames as he points to Shinchan and then Shinchan sports pigtails and hugs him and says "you picked me, you really picked me", Father gets freaked out and moves away. The delightful children from down the lane then say "that's the disgusting little brat that it on us..well at least the delightful girls. Cree then appears from behind Father and says "that's definitely the same disgusting brat that came on to me and wanted me to sign his "little elephant". And then a rather beaten up Samara then says "it's the same brat that sent me to a show that involves ghost fighting. Father gets really furious and says "I'LL DEAL WITH THIS BRAT MYSELF!"

As Father shoots fireballs Shinchan grabs his own shirt collar and says "HEY PIKACHU GOT DAREDEVIL, BATMAN LOOKS PASTY!" this leaves Father confused and then jumps up and bashes Father's head with a Rainbow Monkey and says "if you're here for my Action Bastard action figure, you can forget about it". Father then tries to blast Shinchan but he dodges it with his "Bootylicious Faceless Alien" and as they got to Hina's room, Hina wakes up and sees Father, she crawls up to Father and starts cuddling against the confused villain, Numbuh 3 sees this and says "oh cute! Cousin Hina found a man…but has a very bizarre taste in men.

As Hina is held by father, she jumps back to her crib as Shinchan performs "the flying bootylicious UFO" attack by taking off his pants (and underwear) and jumping towards father's face, the disgusted villain then gags at the sight and as Shinchan slid down to the ground he grabs the lower part of Father's "suit" and somehow rips it off. Father then says "of all the bad times all my underwear needed to be washed, this is a really bad time!" and then Shinchan stares at his "lower regions" and yells out "OH WOW! FATHER'S ELEPHANT IS TINY!" And then he looks down his own pants and says "WOW! IT'S SMALLER THAN MINE!" and then he takes a picture of it (although the camera had no film to begin with) and stares evilly at Father, Father then says softly "name…your...price" and then Father slowly agrees to Shinchan's terms however the lights turn on and Hiro and Mitzy (Shinchan's parents) see a rather pantsless Father with Shinchan and Hina and then Hiro shouts "IT'S A PERVERT!" and then Mitzy uses the "FIST OF THE MOMMY! NOOGIE HELL!" and she painfully noogies Father in the head with her fists while Hiro uses "FIST OF THE SALARYMAN! SALARYMAN'S STINKY SOCKS" and he suffocates Father with his stinky socks. Meanwhile, the KND, along with the DCFDTL, Samara, and Cree hung out together, laughing extremely loud at what they are seeing Shinchan's parents doing to Father.

The next morning, Shinchan and Numbuh 3 arrives at Father's mansion and as Shinchan enters a dark room, Father then puts Cree, the 2 delightful girls, and those 2 teen ninja girls from Hazelnut from operation H.A.I.R., into the dark room and locks it, Cree asks "why are you making us go through with it Father? And he replies "JUST DO IT!" and then Shinchan sees the girls and the song "Hallelujah" plays in the background and then…

Father then sets up a tea party for Numbuh 3 with Rainbow Monkeys and she goes to the door, and asks Shinchan, "cousin Shinchan, are you sure this is what you asked for?" and he replies "yep! I must be in heaven! Hey wait girls, I want all of you to sign my lil elephant!" Numbuh 3 then tells Father "ok, according to this list, cousin Shinchan's demands are 1. Lock me in a room with your sexiest chicks for 69 minutes! 2. be nice to the KND for 69 days 3. give cousin Kuki a tea party with 69 rainbow monkeys And 4. give my little sister Hina 69 play dates with you."

Father then says, the Nohara family is really messed up (what with Shinchan being a pervert, Hina coming on to him, the parents punished him for thinking he's exposing himself to Shinchan and Hina...but at least I destroyed the evidence that will expose my "small problem"

And then Numbuh 3 privately whispers to Shinchan through the locked door "I don't have the heart to tell him that I also took a picture of Father's little elephant and sent it to KND Moonbase" and they both snicker

COMING SOON:

OPERATION S.H.I.N.C.H.A.N. II: THE WRATH OF WACKO JACKO!


End file.
